User blog:Tremorfan94/Kreate-a-Kombatant Entry - Bena Hawkwing
Biography During her childhood, Bena usually traveled with her best friend and secret crush Nightwolf. As she grew older and older, she would commonly run down the shoreline of their village's nearest lake. She adored it. There was passion in the smell of the sea. She, along with Nightwolf, trained to become a warrior of the tribe. It was alien for a female Native to become a warrior rather than taking aid for the youth, however, with the conscent of her father, the chief allowed this usually taboo treatment for his daughter. Slowly becoming an ace hunter, she earned much respect from the tribe and other nearby social places around the village-and gained the attention of her crush. Nightwolf often congratulated her for her outstanding skills. She was too timid to reveal her true feelings to him. Her face blushed whenever she talked to him. She would lean away from him, resisting the urge to get closer. After reaching her 16th birthday, she fought the fight of her entire existence and would tremor her life forever. While on one of her regular trips on the shoreline, she watched as the horizon faded into oblivion and she fell into a deep trance. There, she awoke to the demons and fiends of that similar to that of the legend appearance of Tahquitz. She knew the incarnation of these beasts were fierce some cretins. She drew her Tomahawks and primed herself for battle. She lunged at them, aces high. She underestimated them. She was swiftly overwhelmed by their power. She was put into submission with relative ease. However, as the things seem to be at the dimmest, a bright presence unveiled itself to her. The gleam of light gave her hope and she arose to fight once more. Though still not completely strong enough, she did sufficient damage to the beasts to drive them away, retreating back to their master. Then she was faced with the most disturbing presence yet: Tahquitz himself. The demonic spirit promised he would have her soul just yet, that he craved for a female warrior to fuel his foul ambition. She was crushed just by his presence in front of her. Legs, aching, she transfer back into the world of the living. Unable to move, she was found by wolves. They then drug her into the deep, fading forest. The wolves aided to her wounds. The village had been looking for her when the wolves were startled by the mashing of leaves and other rubbish. After getting some well-needed rest, she told of her tales in the world of the evil, and claiming to see the evil spirit Tahquitz himself. Though some were skeptical of her fable, Nightwolf assured his belief in her. It wasn't long until she took Nightwolf's advice and entered the Mortal Kombat tournament. She recalled the horrible raids by the tarakatan soldiers and shokan troops on her village. She grew a hatred for Shao Kahn. She assumed she could exact her anger on the wretched emperor via the tournament. Once in the battlefield, she saw Liu Kang and Kung Lao, the glimmering prodigies of Raiden. Nightwolf introduced her to them. They quickly became fond of her fighting. She entered the battlefield against the drooling-acid serpent - Reptile. She saw through the henchmen's trickery of invisibility and acid attacks. She conquered him in battle and caught the focus of many of Outworld's fiercest warriors. Shang, seeing this turn of events, sent out a more fitting opponent for the native girl. the general of Kahn's menacing army: Baraka. This time, however, the ferocity of his fighting style blind sided her and she was subdued. Her defeat taught her something, though. She now knew how to deal with other types of fighting styles. Proceeding the aftermath of the wounds, she studied the ways of different fighting styles and how to counter them. She then did some sparing with Cage and Sonya. After watching most of the battles from the sidelines, she went out the Colosseum and went to find a lake or river. Instead, she found trouble. As Bena walked upon the grass, she was ambushed by a vengeful Mavado, whom's rage was uncontrollable. He picked up Bena's unconscious body and took her upon his shoulder. However, to his dismay, she was wakened by the sound of the metal on his knees. She struck Mavado in the stomach and in one body-aching strike, she defeated the distraught Mavado. She returned toward the direction of the tournament when her attention was brought to another evil presence - one she knew quite well. Tahquitz revealed himself once more, but this time as disguised as a poor maiden of the barren lands of Outworld. He told that Mavado was simply a test. He said that the time of her soul grew closer and closer to his possession. When she returned. she found Kung Lao fighting off the wicked sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. That was another familiar face. She knew Quan Chi because of his evil actions over the years. She could recollect the gossip about him. As the battle prolonged, she saw a few of Kahn's minions making their way out of the Colosseum. In silence, Bena left the others to spy on their suspicious exiting. Once there, she hid behind a corner and eavesdropped on their little meeting. Bena heard the hiss of Kahn's "daughter" Mileena and the calm, settled voice of Hotaru, along with the gruff sting of Noob Saibot. She heard them talking about how to deal with Kung Lao, considering he was defeating the sorcerers. They argued weather Goro or Kintaro should fight next. Mileena leaned toward that perhaps her provocative fighting styles should throw him off guard and beat him, while the others debated that Goro should fight next. Hotaru ended the feud when he stated Goro was far too weakened by his previous battles and Kintaro would suit his place in turn. The others quickly received his point and agreed to inform the emperor about their decision. Bena then appeared from the shadows and attempted to stop them before they told the emperor. She failed in the process. Outnumbered and overcomed, she wasn't able to take Hotaru's fire, Saibot's assassin assaults, and Mileena's fierce sais. When she returned, bloodied and bruised, she saw Kung Lao fending off Knintaro. She was dumbfounded at his extraordinary skill and abilities. However, her awe halted in a standstill when Kahn snapped his neck. In a raving fury, she plumped Kahn without stop, without the need of pause. Though her rave was short-lived, Liu Kang jumped into action along side her and fought with a combined ferociousness that overpowered even Kahn. With one last stinging blow from a flaming fist, he tumbled down and was subdued. It was a victory worth remembering. Her first big-time battle. After going back, she meet up with Kitana and Jade for some sparing lessons to test her full capability. After which, Raiden told her about a mystical sword that would match her fighting abilities. he claimed that the elder gods made this specific sword to slay the wicked and unpure, which is what got it's name, "The Sword of the Wicked." Raiden gave instructions on how to get the cave where the sword of legend stood. She knew it would take some time to travel from the Colosseum to the cave. However, she took her chances. She set for travel for the sword as the other Earthrealm warriors returned to their homeland. She pardoned her leaving to Nightwolf before she left them, though. As she went her ways, through many villages of the poor and frightened citizens to the cruel, remorselessness wilderness, she found a way to keep her sanity intact - training. Her warrior's blood and instinct gave her stride to keep pushing limits. As she was making her way down the path of the shoreline of Outworld and smelt the stench of decay and death, she encountered yet another trial of Tahquitz. As she approached near the end of the shore, she was faced with a enraged Motaro. She tried to ward off the beast by using her arrows, but only in vain. The beast stood, in front of her, towering over her, seemingly primed to erupt. She had no choice but to battle the beast. He swung his arm at her, in an attempt to throw her back, but evaded his sloppy attack and countered with a swift series of punches and kicks, using a popular native american strategy called the "hit and run" maneuver. Motaro hadn't given in to the attack and kept at his faulty and easy-detectable pattern of movement and fighting. Her studying and sparing lessons had come in handy during this particular fight. However, she didn't expect a energy ball, shot from his tail, and had to regain his stance. She was steadfast. She drew her tomahawks and ceased his fighting with one, stinging slice against the centaur's flesh. He held his breath and fell like a brick upon the soft, but reeking from death, sand on the shore. Tahquitz's patience grew slim. He was weary ont gaining her soul. But his tolerance was still intact. He would wait in the shadows for her and the soul. She reached the end of the map saw that there was no cave where it claimed the sword lay. She thought that the map may be outdated due to some of the villages did not exist when she was traveling the path. However, she looked more carefully. On the ground, she felt a warm, safe presence, the same one that guided her during her first battle with Tahquitz and his beasts. She allowed the ray of light to where there was a creek in the wall. She simply punched the feeble stone and shown a sword, sealed in the rising ground. She ran to it and raised the blade over her head, gasping in it's glory and mightiness. She looked over her shoulder to see the mighty, steel sword sheath. She place the sword in her waistband and went off to return to Earthrealm via portal. When she returned to Eartherealm, she found her friends and allies fighting off an invasion sent by Kahn. She had been away longer then she anticipated. She decided mow was better time then ever to use her recently acquired weapon: The Sword of the Wicked. She approached Cage and Jax where they fought attempted to fend off the ravenous hoard of tarakan troops and a regiment of Shokan. She began her battle by using her long bow to send a fiery arrow through one of the foul beasts' heart. She began with a tarakan to make her point. The firework exploded in his chest and he blew into molecule bits of flesh and organ. The regiment stopped to look at, or what was left, of their fallen comrade. Their attention was then brought to Bena, whom readied her bow for more. The tarakan drew their blades and the shokan primed themselves. She took notice that some of the troops in the regiment possessed high-tech machinery, such as grenade launchers and rapid-fire guns. She knew she would have to find a way to disable their arms in order for the battle to shift in her favor. She flipped back, jumped from the ground, did a few summer salts, bounced off another piece of building, and landed one of the low-classed henchmen. She snapped his neck with her legs. The others, unable to detect her soon enough, due to her speed, scrambled in frustration. Silently, Bena took each of their arms while they were in chaos. After disarming them, she jumped and ambushed them. They were easily overpowered by her cunning and surprise tactics, along with her "hit-and-run" technique. Bena single-handedly defeated several tarakan and shokan warriors that day, which is up-lifting pride to her. Once reuniting with the rest of the Earthrealm warriors, she partnered up with Nightwolf to fight Quan Chi. Once arriving at the graveyard, Nightwolf attempted to convince her it was too dangerous and to stay behind, however, she told him she would stand by his side, no matter what the penalties were. As she approached the tumultuous sorcerer, she drew her god-given Sword from it sheath. Quan Chi shifted his attention from his sorcery to the blade. He gazed at it in awe, the glaring view of a legendary weapon, being used against him, stunned Quan Chi. He fought Nightwolf with much skill and pace, however, the last in the coffin for him was the Sword. She took one lash with her blade and nearly killed the sorcerer. Nightwolf halted her from proceeding, claiming that the unpure will get their punishment just yet. As they left the sorcerer to bathe in his own blood, they knew he would repent. It was just how demons were. As they returned to the Cathedral, they were greeted with the onslaught of Lin Kuei foot-soldiers. Bena fought Sektor whereas Nightwolf fought Cyrax. Bena noticed her dagger was absent from her belt, so she her Tomahawks was in place of it. She wasn't keen on the type of fighting style and movement Sektor was using, however, she detected his pattern of a few missiles then teleport and put him into submission. Bena also aided Nightwolf with Cyrax and slayed a few other henchmen along the way with her Sword. As she reached the top of the staircase, she saw Mavado, dazed and angered, disoriented and tense. She knew it was Tahquitz again. this time, however, she was not taken for a fool with such ease similar to their last meeting. She defeated him without the use of her blade and down he went. This time, Tahquitz wasn't taking no for an answer. He took the form of a a red, six-armed shokan. She knew that an evil spirit could not be slain as easily as a physical mortal. She lashed back with her Sword. One sting from the pure, holy Sword almost caused Tahquitz to nearly pass out. She smashed the ground beneath her, causing her to fall down. However, regaining her stance and becoming steadfast, she countered with a fatal assault of her own. In a single swoop, she drove the beast away, screaming bloody murder like an insane man. She returned to the others. Bena did not expect to be the first to die. With no signs, Sindel takes her Sword and shoves it through her chest. Nightwolf is the first to her aid. With death in her breath, coughing up blood, bleeding internally, she tells Nightwolf she had always loved him, though she was too diffident to admit until this point in time. This helped fuel Nightwolf during his savage combat with Sindel. While in the afterlife, she was defenseless as entities fought over her soul for spiritual control. Tahquitz usually had overpowered every other, leaving scarce souls for anyone else. However, on this day, Tahquitz was overpowered by a sorcerer who had seen a much powerful being then any other: Quan Chi. Along with her soul, he gained the Sword of the Wicked, which even the manipulated Bena would not hand over, leading him to leave it with her to use in his battles for him. Signature Moves *'Soul Arrow:' Eagle shoots an arrow into the foe with her long bow. This arrow causes slight aftermath damage. **In the enhaced version,Playing with Fire, Eagle shoots an arrow with an explosive tip into the opponent, causing a major amount of damage. *'Tomahawk Swing:' Eagle slashes her opponent with her tomahawk (NOTE: Unlike Nightwolf's, this one does NOT swing upward, but rather, a sideways motion). **The enhanced version, Reach to the Gods, is where Eagle slashes her opponent twice then an upward swing. *'Tomahawk Throw:' Eagle throws one of her tomahawks at her opponent. **The enhanced version, Flying Hawk, is where she throws both of her tomahawks at her opponent. *'Counter!:' Eagle puts herself in a steadfast stance, and if an opponent attacks her while in said stance, she summer salts over them and strikes them in the base of their spine. **In the enhanced version, Wind Spirits, Eagle strikes the opponent in the spine, then runs past them swiftly and develers a elbow to their forehead and smashes their into her knee, all in nearly 20 seconds. *'Aerial Arrow:' Eagle shoots an arrow from mid-air position. **The enhanced version, Flames of Judgement, allows Eagle to performs three shots. *'Slaying the Wicked:' Eagle takes the Sword of the Wicked and slashes the foe several times, ending with a stab to her stomach. **The enhanced version, Sharp Holy Pain, in which Eagle slashes the opponent toward the ground and stabs them in the chest and finishes with a slash to the head. *'Peace Loving:' Eagle uses Shaman magic to heal herself slightly. **In the enhanced version, Dance of Fools, after her complete her short shaman ritual, the opponent feels sublime and starts dancing, leaving them open for a free hit. *'X-Ray - Practice What You Preach:' Eagle raises her Sword up, in the "holy" light and progresses to slash the opponent in the arms, causing lacerations and profuse bleeding. She then stabs the opponent in the upper chest, punchering the lungs and cutting the heart. Fatalities The Spirits Don't Watch Over You: Eagle tosses some dirt into the opponent's eyes. As they crouch down to wipe the dust from their eyes, Eagle hangs above her prey. She then shoots an explosive arrow into back. She jumps off her opponent's back and lands in front of them. The opponent, feeling a pain in their and desperately trying to get off, is dazed at what just happened. Their upper chest then explodes into tiny pieces of flesh. Purification Process: Eagle slashes her opponent's leg, halving the femur bone. She then stabs the chest. The opponent gets on their knees, in an attempt to conceal their bleeding. Eagle finally seals their fate and cuts her opponent's body vertically. Ending Mortal Kombat (2011): "With one final slash from her blade, Kahn lay motionless on the bare sand of Outworld. The crowd roared with the cries of savages and the disturbed. She raised her blade up to the Elder Gods and they lite her, setting spotlight for her, with a holy ray of light. As she morphed from simple mortal wielding the Sword of the Wicked, she transferred into immortality. With determination at her side, she would clean out the filth and impurity of Outworld. She would go down into legend as the Goddess of Purity who cleaned out the slate of the wicked." Trivia *Her nickname, "Eagle" was bestowed to her when a eagle came to her bedside when she was a child. *Her X-Ray, like Malice's, is a pun on another Metal album, "Practice What You Preach," by Testament. *Some would consider her to be the female counterpart of Nightwolf. Which is partly true, but not in terms of moveset or personality. *Her first fatality was inspired by the death of one of the tarakan warriors during the invasion. Category:Blog posts